Kuch toh hai
by Charrie pie
Summary: Ek ladki thi deewani si bheed bhari duniya me ek ladke ki dewaani thi dastano ki mane toh uski bhi ek khahani thi ruh se ruh ka naata tha mouth toh bas ek khahani thi
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guyzz this is story for cid fans and I m weak in English so please co-oprate thankyou**

 **Here we go...**

Ye kahani h rajvanshi parivaro ki jaha pyar hai toh takrar b hai aaiye milwate hai hum apko is parivar ke sadasyo se

 **Maharaja somnath pradhyuman :-** ye hai Raja pratab nagar ke bhout hi dayalu udaar or nayapriye raja ye naye dillane me koi bedhbhav nhi krte hai

 **Raja devnath :-** ye hai maharaja ke chote Bhai atayant kapti ye sirf singhasan pana chate hai

 **Maharani gayatridevi :-** ye maharaja ki dhrampatni

 **Rani megha :-** ye hai raja devnath ki patni

Ab aate hai baari inke bachon ki

 **Yuvraj abhijeet :-** ye hai pratab nagar ke yuvraj Maharaja ke bade putra inke pita chate hai ki ye is nagar ke uttradhikari bane par inhe to ho gaya hai pyar kya kare ye kisi ki nhi sunte apni marzi ki karte hai

 **Rajkumar dayaraj :-** ye hai raja devnath or rani megha ki eklouti santan apne Bhai ke priye or har vidhya me mahir inhe harana aasambhav hai

 **Rajkumari purvika :-** ye hai maharaja ki sabse choti beti sabki ladli ye har tarah ka pakwaan bnane me mahir hai prantu inhe koi khana bnane nhi deta arey bhai rajkumari jo hai

To ye hai pratab nagar ke rahvashi ab chaliye milte hai humare dusre rajyeparivar se

 **Raja mahendra salukhe :-** ye hai padosi rajye ke raja bade hi krodhi hai sitapur nagar ke ye raja pratab nagar ke raja ke param mitra hai

 **Rani chandramati :-** raja ki patni bhout hi Sundar or daani.

 **Rajkumari :- ye ek rahasye hai**

 **I hope u guys like it abhi to bas shruvat hai kahani abhi baki hai mere dosto**

 **Please read n review**

 **Or han sare kirdar imaginary hai inka kisi se bhi kisi bhi jagah ka koi lenadena nhi hai**

 **Thank you # pihu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello kaise hai sab individual thanks nahi kar sakti warna long chap nhi likh paugi bt thanks to all jinlogo review kia kahani thodi tedhi hai so please thora intzaar kijiye couples clear ho jayege**

 **Here we go -**

 **In sitapur nagar,**

Raja salukhe :- kahan hai humare putra ?

Rajkumar :- hum yaha hai pitaji

Raja salukhe :- Yuvraj rajatveer , Hume aap par atyadhik garv hai putra aaj apne ek bar phir Hume garvit kiya hai hum bhout prasan hai maago kya chahiye apko

Rajat :- pitaji him jo maange woh aap de payege ?

Raja salukhe :- putra maang kar toh dekheye

Rajat :- pitaji hum pratap nagar ki rajkumari purvika she vivah krna change hai prantu keval jab aap anumati dege

Raja salukhe :- anumati hai putra him aaj hi ye prastav pratap nagar bijwate hai

 **In other room,**

Ek rajkumari apna shringar karti hai aur muskurate huge apni sakhi ki or dekhti hai

Sakhi :- kya baat hai rajkumari aaj aap bhout sundar lag rhi hai

Rajkumari :- ab tumhe kya btaye hum apne bachpan ke prem ko pane ki Jo tadap hai lagta hai won ab khatam hone wali hai

Sakhi :- hum bhi yehi chahte hai rajkumari sherya ki aap ko aap ka prem jald sr jald mil jaye

Sherya :- pata nhi par khabhi khabhi lagta hai ki rajkumar daya hume bhool toh nahi gaye kahi ab unke jeevan me koi or toh nhi aa gaya hai pta nhi hum to ye bhi nhi jante ki woh dikhte kaise hai

Sakhi :- chinta mat kariye rajkumari sherya jo apke bhagya me hoga aap ko mill hi jayega

Sherya :- tum hume hamesha sahi rah dikhati ho

Sakhi :- vedhraj ki beti hu or apki priye sakhi bachpan se jaan ti hu aapko

Sherya :- hum tumhe vachan dete hai jab kabhi tum humse kuch maango ki toh hum tumhe dege apna vachan nibhayege

Dono gale milti hai

 **In pratap nagar ,**

Yuvraj ka kaksha (room)

Raj. Daya :- kya Bhai aap kis ke khayalo me khoye huye hai aur ye payal ab tak apke pass hi hai

Yuv. Abhijeet :- daya hume pareshan mat karo

Data :- par ye bataiye ki aap unse mille kab

Abhi :- "muskurate huge" kal jungal me jab hum sikar ke liye gaye the humne unhe wahi dekha tha won kuch pattiya lekar ja rhi thi sadharan vastra the unke sayed koi rajkumari ho par hum chehra nhi dekh paye hume dekh kar woh bhaag gyi bas unki payal hi milli Hume

Daya :- payal dekhkar toh lagta hai ki kisi rajkumari ki hai bhai aap sitapur nagar ke pass wale jungle gaye the naa

Abhi :- ha toh

Daya :- toh ho sakta hai ye larki sitapur nagar se ho ya phir rajkumari ho sitapur nagar ki bachpan me hum mile the unse ab to badi ho gayi hogi

Abhi :- daya Hume nahi lagta esa humara dil keh rha hai ki woh koi or hi thi woh sitapur ki rajkumari nahi ho sakti unhe dekhkar hamari dhadkan ruk gayi esa laga mano puri duniya hi badal gayi

Daya :- oho kya baat hai bhai ek jhalak me itni jankari

Abhi :- pata nahi hum dobara kab mileage

Daya :- uski chinta aap mat kijiye bhai hum hai naa

 **Ek ladki baithkar ye sochti hai ki ye duniya bhout badi hai sayed hi woh usse mile jise woh pyaar karti hai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **So finally end of the chap please tell me kaisa hai all reviewers jisne review kiye thanks please ese hi support karte rahiye**

 **#pihu**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello kaise hai sab individual thanks nahi kar sakti warna long chap nhi likh paugi bt thanks to all jinlogo review kia kahani thodi tedhi hai so please thora intzaar kijiye couples clear ho jayege**

 **Here we go -**

 **In sitapur nagar,**

Raja salukhe :- kahan hai humare putra ?

Rajkumar :- hum yaha hai pitaji

Raja salukhe :- Yuvraj rajatveer , Hume aap par atyadhik garv hai putra aaj apne ek bar phir Hume garvit kiya hai hum bhout prasan hai maago kya chahiye apko

Rajat :- pitaji him jo maange woh aap de payege ?

Raja salukhe :- putra maang kar toh dekheye

Rajat :- pitaji hum pratap nagar ki rajkumari purvika she vivah krna change hai prantu keval jab aap anumati dege

Raja salukhe :- anumati hai putra him aaj hi ye prastav pratap nagar bijwate hai

 **In other room,**

Ek rajkumari apna shringar karti hai aur muskurate huge apni sakhi ki or dekhti hai

Sakhi :- kya baat hai rajkumari aaj aap bhout sundar lag rhi hai

Rajkumari :- ab tumhe kya btaye hum apne bachpan ke prem ko pane ki Jo tadap hai lagta hai won ab khatam hone wali hai

Sakhi :- hum bhi yehi chahte hai rajkumari sherya ki aap ko aap ka prem jald sr jald mil jaye

Sherya :- pata nhi par khabhi khabhi lagta hai ki rajkumar daya hume bhool toh nahi gaye kahi ab unke jeevan me koi or toh nhi aa gaya hai pta nhi hum to ye bhi nhi jante ki woh dikhte kaise hai

Sakhi :- chinta mat kariye rajkumari sherya jo apke bhagya me hoga aap ko mill hi jayega

Sherya :- tum hume hamesha sahi rah dikhati ho

Sakhi :- vedhraj ki beti hu or apki priye sakhi bachpan se jaan ti hu aapko

Sherya :- hum tumhe vachan dete hai jab kabhi tum humse kuch maango ki toh hum tumhe dege apna vachan nibhayege

Dono gale milti hai

 **In pratap nagar ,**

Yuvraj ka kaksha (room)

Raj. Daya :- kya Bhai aap kis ke khayalo me khoye huye hai aur ye payal ab tak apke pass hi hai

Yuv. Abhijeet :- daya hume pareshan mat karo

Data :- par ye bataiye ki aap unse mille kab

Abhi :- "muskurate huge" kal jungal me jab hum sikar ke liye gaye the humne unhe wahi dekha tha won kuch pattiya lekar ja rhi thi sadharan vastra the unke sayed koi rajkumari ho par hum chehra nhi dekh paye hume dekh kar woh bhaag gyi bas unki payal hi milli Hume

Daya :- payal dekhkar toh lagta hai ki kisi rajkumari ki hai bhai aap sitapur nagar ke pass wale jungle gaye the naa

Abhi :- ha toh

Daya :- toh ho sakta hai ye larki sitapur nagar se ho ya phir rajkumari ho sitapur nagar ki bachpan me hum mile the unse ab to badi ho gayi hogi

Abhi :- daya Hume nahi lagta esa humara dil keh rha hai ki woh koi or hi thi woh sitapur ki rajkumari nahi ho sakti unhe dekhkar hamari dhadkan ruk gayi esa laga mano puri duniya hi badal gayi

Daya :- oho kya baat hai bhai ek jhalak me itni jankari

Abhi :- pata nahi hum dobara kab mileage

Daya :- uski chinta aap mat kijiye bhai hum hai naa

 **Ek ladki baithkar ye sochti hai ki ye duniya bhout badi hai sayed hi woh usse mile jise woh pyaar karti hai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **So finally end of the chap please tell me kaisa hai all reviewers jisne review kiye thanks please ese hi support karte rahiye**

 **#pihu**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for late update and all of them jinlogo review kia thank you so much**

 **Here we go...**

 **Yuvraj ke kaksha me -**

Das :- yuvraj ki jay ho

Abhi :- kya baat hai

Das :- maharaj ne apko isi samay rajsabha me upastit hone ka aadesh dia hai

Abhi :- aadesh manya hai hum **abhi** sabha me jate hai tum jao

Das :- jo aagaya yuvraj

Abhi :- daya aap pratiksha karege ya humare sath chalege

Daya :- chaliye hum bhi apke sath chalte hai

 **Rajyasabha me -**

Maharaj :- aaiye yuvraj abhijeet or rajkumar daya hum apki hi pratiksha kar rhe the sitapur se rajdoth aaye hai maharaj salukhe ka sandesh Lekar to apko bhi yaha ye sandesh sunne ke liye bulaya ha sisthan garhan kijiye

Abhi :- ji pitaji

Rajdoth :- hum sitapur nagar ke rajdoth apko yah sandesh dena chate hai ki humare maharaj mahendra salukhe apne jaisth putra ka vivah apki putri ràjkumari purvi se krana chahte hai is liye apko sitapur se sambandh sithapit krne ki ikcha ho toh app apne parivar ke sath sitapur nagar padhariye humara sobhagya hoga

Dhanya bad

Maharaj :- ye toh bhout achi baat hai hume ye prastav siwkar hai aap sitapur jaiye aur maharaj se kahiye ki hum jald hi sitapur ki or prasthan krege

Rajdoth :- Jo agya maharaj

 **ln sita pur nagar**

 **Ek kutiya me**

Vedhyaraj :- putri aaj maharaj ne yuvraj ke vivah hetu pratab nagar vivah prastav bheja hai

Putri :- pitaji ye toh achi baat hai

Vedhyaraj :- ha putri yadi pratab nagar ke raja ko yeh siwkar huya to ve sighar (fast) hi yaha aa jayege

Putri :- ji pitaji rajkumari bhi bhout prasen hai

Vedhyaraj :- ha putri hum bhi yuvraj abhijeet ko dekhna chahte hai Bachpan jab wo yaha aaye the tab unpar janlewa hamla huya tha unke prano raksha tumne pure tanman se ki thi unhe yaad hoga toh wo tumse milne avashya aayege

Putri :- dukhi hokar hume nhi lagta

Vedhyaraj :- tarika...

Tarika :- pitaji wo rajkumar hai itne bade rajye ke unke pass sab kuch hai or kitna samay beet gaya hai 20 saal phele wo aaye the sitapur par ab samay badal gya hai humara chehra to kya naam b yaad nhi hoga unhe or hume umeed bhi nhi hai

Vedhyaraj :- ab jo niyati me hoga wo tumhe mil hi jayega abhi se sochne ki aavsakta nahi hai Hume

Tarika :- ji pitaji ab aram kijiye hum mahal ja rhe hai hume sherya ne bulaya hai

Vedhyaraj :- tik hai putri jao.

 **In pratap nagar -**

 **Raja devnath ka kaksha -**

Devnath :- hum bhout prasen hai

Rani megha :- par baat kya hai swami

Devnath :- ye achaa avsar prapt huya hai hume daya ko singhasen me baithaneka

Megha :- hum samjhe nahi swami app kya keh rahe hai

Devnath :- humne socha hai sitapur nagar jate hi hum daya ke liye maharaj salukhe se rajkumari sherya ka hath maang lege or fir unka vivah hote hi hum raja salukhe ko abhijeet ke khilaf badka dege ki yuvraj abhijeet ke hote huye daya kabhi raja nhi ban sakta or na hi unki beti rani banegi toh wo avashya hi yuvraj ko Marne ka prayash krege or humare daya ko rajya mill jayega

Megha :- apne jaisa socha hai yadi waisa na huya toh app kya karege waise bhi daya ye kabhi nhi maanega wo abhijeet se bhout prem karta hai

Devnath :- unhe pata hoga tab na hahaja

Dono hasne lagte hai...

 **In sitapur -**

 **Tarika - tarika sitapur ke vedhyaraj ki putri hai or rajkumari sherya ki sakhi bhi inhone bachpan me yuvraj abhijeet ke prano ki raksha ki thi man man unse prem krne lgi thi par yuvraj chale gaye or samay badta gaya wo nhi aaye tarika ne bhi aas chod di par fir bhi har pal unke aane ka intzaar krti hai**

 **So guyss humare hero ki heroine kon hai pta chal gaya**

 **So finally chap end next update jaldi karugi promise...**

 **#pihu**


End file.
